


A Gaping Pit

by SandriaC (SandrC)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, depressing really, introspective, spoilers for wake up/the citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandriaC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to curl up into a little ball and hide away in the gaping pit where his fear of the ocean used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gaping Pit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. I was in a mood and that episode set hit me where it hurt.
> 
> Fucking Lich.
> 
> Fuck.

It was gone. Sometimes Finn just couldn't believe it. Like, one minute it was there, holding on to that bit of _whatever_ that Martin was trying to ride out of the Citadel and then the next it was just... _ **gone**_.

He barely batted an eye when Jake brought him soup for the third time that day. He didn't move when Jake weakly made a passing remark about Baby Lich and how darned cute the thing was. How weird it was that that was the thing that destroyed entire civilizations. That it decimated worlds. Terrorized millions. _Killed Prismo_.

They both were hurting. _Was Martin even his father?_ Jake's pain was emotional and empathetic. He hurt for the end of Prismo. _How could a Wish Master be **dead**?!_ He hurt for Finn's lost arm. _They hadn't seen it coming. The Grass Wizard had said it was cursed. They didn't listen._ Finn's pain was physical as well as emotional.

_How could he abandon me?_

_What did I do wrong?_

_Why would he leave again?_

_My arm..._

He was numb. Bubblegum visiting didn't elicit any reaction other than a soft sigh and wave. Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun stopping by only made him snuggle deeper into the armchair he was sitting in. Even Tree-trunks and Mr. Pig stopping by with an apple pie didn't cheer up the young human. There seemed to be nothing that could snap him out of this depression he was in. The events in the Citadel left a deep hole in his chest and he just wanted to crawl deeper and deeper into it and never leave again. Like the pillow fort that one day. So comforting and so strange and empty that he never wanted to leave.

Never leave again.

Just live out his life in this pit where his fear of the ocean used to be.


End file.
